


Day Seventeen: Noble and Peasant

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blacksmith Dean, Falling In Love, Fluff, King Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mountains, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Castiel. He’s tall, but not taller than Dean, and he’s lean. His muscles are well defined, but so are his bones. The curve of his jaw is a slope Dean wants to kiss forever, and his eyes are the color of a sea Dean’s never seen, only heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seventeen: Noble and Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> Day seventeen! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean works as a blacksmith south of the main town. To get into the city, he has to take the horse that pulls the bent and welded metal in large barrels and crates up the mountain. The paths are normally covered in a thick layer of snow all times of the year, and it makes it all the harder. However, the large sack of money he gets in return is absolutely worth it.

When his horse dies from a sickness sweeping the lands, he has to walk up the peak alone with only the clothes on his back, and the food in his rucksack made from sheepskin. 

The fruit in his pack freezes over, and he’s about to himself because temperatures have dropped so low that his skin is blue, and his teeth aren't even chattering anymore because he can’t feel his bones in the first place.

He treks on, though, through the sleet and hail to the top of the mount and into the city.

Dean has to be cleared by the guards, but they let him warm by a fire. He almost burns his tunic because he tries to touch the fire. He can’t feel the heat in his fingers, he’s too cold, chilled through the thick muscles of his thighs and arms.

It’s not reassuring, and he knows if he doesn't get a warm dinner in his belly, and a pillow under his head soon, his parents will have only Sammy to take care of.

He sighs and rubs his arms against one another.

“You may enter.”

The city is just as beautiful as he remembers it being.

Some kingdoms are gross, he’s seen them. Specifically the swamp-lands of the west, but this town, despite it being muddy from snow and rain, is still beautiful.

Its insides are made of the finest stones, bricks, and boulders. The walls are tall and thick, able to protect against most anything. 

But it’s the king here that Dean is most interested in. 

King Castiel.

He’s tall, but not taller than Dean, and he’s lean. His muscles are well defined, but so are his bones. The curve of his jaw is a slope Dean wants to kiss forever, and his eyes are the color of a sea Dean’s never seen, only heard of.

The shipments Dean brings in have to be looked over by King Castiel himself, and Dean looks forward to it every two months.

The money is handed to him, and sometimes their fingers brush, the cold of Cas’ hands sending shocks up and down Dean’s spine, settling in his stomach as he blushes bright red, stuttering out a thank you or six.

It’s not abnormal for a King to take a Prince as his husband, just rare.

Usually it’s for money and power, and Dean has no unrealistic expectations about Castiel taking him as his own, but he can still dream.

Oh gods has dreamt of Castiel whisking him off his feet and marrying him, kissing him every morning with the promise of later.

His parents tease him about his crush on Castiel, but it’s more than that. He’s in love, and he’s going to end up dying of a broken heart if he isn't careful.

He waves at Charlie as he passes, one of the barmaids in the tavern. 

It’s a long walk from the gates to the center where the palace rests.

Nervousness buries itself in the pit of his stomach. He’s going to have to go talk to King Castiel about getting a new horse. All the transactions within the kingdom go through him, and he’s having a hard time formulating what he’s going to say to him.

Will King Castiel think he is not suitable because his horse died? It was out of his control, yes, but still, the horse was in his charge at the time.

Dean fumbles the few coins he has in the pocket of his pants, the only ones he has for the horse that he’ll, hopefully, be riding back down the mountain on.

That’s the only way he’ll survive it.

It’s warmer in the city, and he begins to shiver as he gains heat back in his skin.

He makes it to the front door of the palace, and the guards let him in after the two others in front of him.

The foyer is huge, and no number of times coming here is going to wipe away or normalize the beauty of it. 

Large marble floors lead up into a staircase made of a similar material. There’s a platform that leads off into two hallways both left and right. The left leads into the King’s chambers, and the right leads down into the rest of the castle.

Castiel sits on his throne in the center of it, head held in the palm of his hand and he seems bored, but when he sees Dean, he perks up.

“Dean Winchester. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company for?” The King asks, and Dean flinches.

“I don’t bring anything for you but an inquiry. My horse has died of a sickness that has spread through the animals of your kingdom, as you know, and I am in need of one. I barely made it up the mountain alive, and to get back down it I need another horse. I have a few shillings here --”

King Castiel’s face darkens considerably when he says he almost didn't make it, and it makes Dean’s heart pound. Castiel cuts him off.

“That won’t be necessary. Balthazar.” He talks in a low voice with his second-in-command, and Balthazar rolls his eyes, but walks out of the room obediently, yelling commands about getting ‘the finest horse for the King’s blacksmith’.

Dean flushes at the compliment.

To be called the King’s is the highest honor, and Dean stands a little straighter, holds his head a little higher.

“Dean, you will be escorted down the mountain by my men. There is a workshop here, abandoned by my previous blacksmith who was killed by his son. They have left town, no worries, but it is yours if you so wish. It’s just beneath the palace, and your family and yourself would be more than welcome to stay here indefinitely.” 

Dean blanches. That’s not something he suspected would happen, not even in his dreams did he imagine King Castiel asking him to basically _move in with him_.

“I . . . I don’t know what to say.” Dean rests his hands by his sides fiddling with the string of his tunic.

“Please accept. It would mean a great deal knowing you were safe within the city instead of out there with the diseases. Plus you would be earning more money living here in town with people in need of armor and shields, swords and helms.”

“I accept.” 

King Castiel beams at him and stands, so Dean kneels, head bowed, and Castiel hums.

“You may rise, no need to kneel before me.”

Dean stands slowly, and then Castiel is escorting him down the hallway to the right. There’s a few flights of stone stairs down to a basement area, then another one up to the main part of the palace. 

“Have dinner with me tonight, there is no one else that eats here and it gets lonely. If you and your family come stay with me, you would be absolutely welcome to eat dinner with me every night but Friday. Friday I tend to my bees.” 

“Your bees?” Dean asks.

“Of course. They are rare here in the kingdom because of the cold, but I have a place in the bottom most part of my quarters where they stay.”

“Don’t you get stung by them in your sleep?”

King Castiel chuckles and shakes his head, looking at Dean fondly.

“No, not if I’m careful. They are below my bedroom. Will you have dinner with me?” He asks, suddenly serious, and Dean debates it for a moment.

He can’t exactly say no. He was planning on not eating at all, he has no money for it in the first place, so he nods, and the smile on Castiel’s face is back.

“Good, good. Balthazar should have his men ready to go by morning, so you can stay here tonight as well. I’ll have Anna clear out a room for you to sleep in across from mine.” 

“Thank you, King Castiel.” Dean bows, and Castiel looks at him with something akin to confusion and frustration.

“You need not bother with pleasantries when it is just me. I've come to think of us as friends, if you will.” Castiel gives Dean a shy glance, and he feels starstruck.

“Of course.” Dean agrees, and they sit to eat.

The dinner is extravagant, and Dean suspects they went out of their way to make it good for him, which is a ridiculous notion, but the maids and servants are looking between him and Castiel. It warms Dean’s heart, feeding the flame of his love for Castiel all the more, and he downs wine to keep it under control.

He doesn't sleep, the mattress is too comfortable compared to the rock of a bed he’s used to sleeping on, so he listens to Castiel snore through the wee hours of the morning.

When it comes, winter birds chirping and bugs cricketing, he rises out of bed, putting back on his dirty clothes, and follows Balthazar out of the kingdom back home.

He forgets to say goodbye to the King, but he’ll be back soon enough.

‘Balthazar and his men’ turns out to be an entire caravan of people.

They have carts and carriages to bring back his family and their things, and he’s thankful, and a little guilty because he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to be saved in this respect.

He could have made it down the mountain alone, but here Castiel is backing him up with all of these people and goods.

There’s barrels filled to the brim of choice wines and foods for the people of Dean’s village as a parting gift from the King in trade for Dean and his family, he supposes.

They get to his village in a days time, and his family is shocked to see everyone there, but they go willingly. 

After telling his parents about living in the palace, they jumped right into the carriage, riding ahead of the rest of the caravan to get there a few hours earlier. Sam rides with him, reluctantly leaving their home behind after hearing tales of the large library there.

Sam hasn't been able to get past a certain level of education because of the elderly woman that was teaching previously passed when the winter came. He talks eagerly about how he's finally going to be getting a higher education. Dean rolls his eyes and slips into his own thoughts, tuning him out.

They’ll keep the house as a summer cabin, Dean thinks, since they’ll be able to afford it soon enough if he gets working in the kingdom.

Castiel assured him that people already know his name and the level of his skill that will improve with time, especially with access to both the library and the forge of the kingdom that’s one hundred times better than his own.

Castiel told him over the leg of chicken he was eating that the fire of the forge burns bright just like Dean’s soul, told him not to fear moving his work into the city, he’d be just fine.

He recalls their conversation with a happy feeling weaving its way in his mind as they ride into town.

It’s harder riding back up the mountain than down, especially with everything they've brought with them.

Castiel greets them all warmly when they do make it, kissing his mother on the cheek, and she blushes, flustered. Castiel and Dean share an amused glance and smile combination that Sam doesn't miss. He elbows Dean, and Dean shoves him right back. 

The King snorts, and Dean reevaluates his behavior because he’s not excused for being an ass in front of his King even if he said no pleasantries were needed.

Balthazar takes his parents and Sam to their quarters, but Castiel holds Dean back, gesturing for everyone to leave the room.

Dean’s brow furrows.

“Where are my quarters?” 

For the first time in all the time Dean's known him, Castiel looks flustered, almost unsure which is the exact opposite of his character.

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me in my quarters.” He says it quietly, looking up at Dean through his long eyelashes.

Dean narrows his eyes.

“Like, where I was staying before?” Dean asks, and Castiel sighs, and shakes his head, grabbing Dean’s hand in his and going down on one knee.

“No, Dean Winchester, I was hoping you would come and stay with me in my bed.” Castiel looks up at him then, sure now of his decision, and Dean is in shock.

“But I am not rich. I have nothing to bring you or your kingdom.”

“You have brought your heart here, every time you come into town, and I would like you to stay here with me until the end of our days.” Castiel stands, puts the hand that isn't holding his to his thumping heart.

“I don’t want to get stung by the bees.” Dean says eventually and Castiel rolls his eyes incredulously.

“You are an incredible creature, Dean Winchester, and I would like to make you mine. Do you accept my offer of marriage, or am I going to have to tell Balthazar to call off the wedding plans?” Castiel asks and Dean beams.

“I accept wholeheartedly, my King.” Castiel’s eyes darken at the term, and he smiles dangerously. Dean gazes right back, lust not hidden from Castiel. The King seems to take it as an offer, and Dean’s smile widens.

“Then come up to my bedroom, my beloved, I have something to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
